Various devices use illumination displays to provide information regarding the operation of the device. Such devices may include light emitting diodes (LEDs) to provide the illumination. An illumination display may use a liquid crystal display (LCD), for example, with LED backlighting. When these devices with illumination displays are used in direct sunlight, however, the LED backlight may be washed out and difficult to see.
One example of a device that uses an illumination display is an electronic chef's fork. Existing electronic chef's forks include LCD displays that show information, such as a temperature of food, and LED backlighting that changes color depending upon the food temperature. Conventional backlighting is often spread across an LCD surface area, which allows for more saturation and poor contrast. Because the electronic chef's fork is often used when cooking outdoors, the LED backlighting may be difficult to see and the user may be unable to determine when the colors have changed.